Eder Dam Getaway
Truck Ride is the twelfth Call of Duty level. The following sections are a walkthrough. A Tip There are four medium medikits on the truck's left. Use them whenever you need them. Image:trhealth.png|The medikits. Getting Started You'll spawn in the Opel Blitz truck. Waters will give you a Panzerfaust soon after you spawn. Take it by pressing the use key when he gives it to you. An enemy Opel Blitz truck will begin to follow you after you grab the Panzefaust. Blow up the truck. If you miss it; don't worry. He has a lot of rockets for you to use (at least until you get to the bridge). After destroying the truck, grab another rocket and face towards the front of the truck. You'll see an enemy Opel Blitz truck and Kubelwagon parked near a fence. Blow up the truck with the rockets before it can pursue you. When you pass the car, it'll start to chase you. Instead of wasting a rocket, take out your Bren and open fire. You'll take out the two guys firing at you, and that's all that matters. Waters will whine about you not blowing it up, but ignore him. It'll lose track of you before you get to the bridge. Image:trspawn.png|Spawn. Image:trtruckcar.png| The Bridge Once you pass the bridge, the truck will stop and Waters will need to go to the bridge and blow it up. He'll give you a scoped Kar98k and order you to cover him, then get off. Troops will start getting on the bridge at this time. The best way to cover him is to snipe the troops when they just get on the bridge. If there's one that manages to break out of the pack and get ahead, snipe him, because he'll find Waters and shoot him. When you need to reload, duck. If you've kept them subdued, reloading shouldn't set you back too much. In some cases the troops will turn their attention towards you and stop moving across the bridge. When the bridge blows up, Waters will get back and your Kar98k will disappear. He'll give you another rocket, but beware; he can and will run out of rockets this time. Image:trbridge.png|The bridge before it blows up. Image:trsnipe.png|Sniping the enemies near the bridge is a great way to keep them at bay. Image:trbridge2.png|The bridge after it blows up. Past the Bridge You'll drive into a tunnel, where a truck will pursue you from behind. Fire a rocket at him to take him out, then face forward. At the end of the tunnel is a roadblock. At the very back of the roadblock, behind the two trucks is a truck that'll begin to pursue you once you get past it. If you can see it, fire a rocket at it. It'll save you a lot of time and quickloads. Price will ram through the roadblock. If you didn't destroy the back truck earlier, it'll begin to drive up a hill in order to get in front of you. The truck will be on your left side, so be ready to fire a rocket while Price is ramming the roadblock. At this time the other truck that made up the roadblock will begin to pursue you. Blow it up as usual. After about 3/4s of the hill, a motorcycle will being to pursue you. Don't waste a rocket on it; instead, take your your Bren and open fire. Near a curve, two motorcycles will begin to pursue you. Take them out with the Bren. After the motorcycles are out, a car on the right side of the road will be waiting for you near a tunnel. You can try to take it out, but you have a small window to hit it, and the car will begin to pursue you soon after. At the end of the tunnel is a truck on your right side. You can destroy it with a rocket as soon as you pass it. If you don't have a rocket, the truck will get next to you, allowing the troops on-board to get a clear shot at you. One of them has a rocket launcher, so make sure to clear the truck out quickly. After destroying the truck, a car will pursue you. Just kill the guys firing at you, and you'll have no problem. There are some ground-based troops walking around, but they pose no problem. Your truck will end up at another roadblock. This time, Price will back up and head for a plain. The roadblock trucks will pursue you. If you still have a rocket, aim for one of them while they're close together. Doing so will destroy both of them. If you don't just fire at the troops in them until the trucks give up. The plain has the exit in it. Image:trtruck1.png|This truck comes after you as soon as you get into the tunnel. Image:trroadblock1.png|The first roadblock. Aim for the truck behind it to save yourself from dealing with it later on. Image:trtruck2.png|The second truck. If you can't get it before the roadblock, go to the truck's left as Price is ramming through the roadblock. Image:trtruck2hill.png|The second truck going up the hill. Image:trtruck5.png|This truck will pursue you after you get past the roadblock. Image:trcycle1.png|Take out this motorcycle with the Bren. Image:trcycle2.png|The Bren will destroy these two motorcycles. Image:trcar1.png|This car will pursue you as soon as you get into the second tunnel. Image:trtruck3.png|This truck will begin to pursue you as soon as you get out of the second tunnel. Image:trcar2.png|The second car. Image:trroadblock2.png|The second roadblock. Image:trtruck4.png|Twofer! Image:trexit.png|Exit. Trivia *The basic ideas for this level would be used in the ending chase scene (Game Over) in Call of Duty 4. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvHTGtsdXvs&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=14 Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels